Daughter Of Twilight
by kittyponnumber42
Summary: Death Note OC. Maeglin Wellinghall was fourth in line to L's name, but hasn't seen the first three in almost 6 years. That is, until Near calls on her to help with the Kira case. Around chapter three Light will become a major character. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I created this fic because SasukeXNaruto-Lover- wanted me to write something where Light Yagami didn't die right away...she likes him, and I have an Anti-Light club on DeviantArt, soo...The title comes from the elvish word Tinuviel(which is also on Maeglin's cellphone), which means Daughter of Twilight. Her dad used to call her that before he died, as they were all Lord of The Rings geeks, as I am. Anyway, you can read more about Maeglin on my profile, and by chapter three, Light will become a major character.

**Daughter Of Twilight (Chapter 1)**

September 23, 2003. Another usual, slightly boring day by all accounts. Summer was officially over, and Fall was just starting to comfortable. The Sun no longer made things feel warm and bright, but instead hot and suffocating, like being shoved into a warming drawer wearing a latex suit. It was all very, very _dull._

Or maybe it would've been dull if He wasn't coming.

The murmured gossip had been spreading around the Wammy's House since a month before, when the orphan's had discovered their idol was making an appearance. He wasn't just another adult to look up to, he was like a _god_ to the hundreds of orphans trying despreately to become him.

"But a really _weird_ god if there ever was one." A teenage redhead mutttered to herself in a thick scottish accent, trying in vain to avoid being brutally shoved by one of the children clamouring in front of the cathedral-like house.

He was stumbling barefoot down the walk to the giant stained-glass doors in baggy jeans and a white shirt that made him look twice as thin as he already was. The bags under his eyes were so solidly black they seemed painted on, and he gazed at the groups of gifted children with a look on his face somewhere between meditation and indifference. An old man in a leather jacket followed silently behind with his hands behind his back and a pleased smile across his ancient lips.

L finally lumbered up the steps to the large door, said something inaudible to Roger, who ran the House, shoved his hands deep into his pockets and went inside, followed closely by the old man and the adoring young fans.

The redhead, however, rolled her eyes, changed the song on her mp3 player and walked a little way to the stone fountain on the front lawn where three of her closest friends sat. She knew them only by their psuedonyms, and them by her's, as was pretty much required at Wammy's.

"So that's L." The youngest, Near, stated in awe, twirling a lock of white hair with a finger.

"Please, he's not even that great! A disappointment if you ask me." Mello commented heatedly, opening his third chocolate bar that morning.

The boy beside him had no comment whatsoever on L. Since apparently he hadn't looked up from his videogame to see anything. "Yo Mary, what's up?" Was all he bothered yo say.

"Yo Matt." The girl replied, pulling a headphone out of one of her ears. "Hm, not much. Mostly wondering if you wanted to play Katamari Damacy later."

"He's already playing it with _me_, so go away!" Mello immediately blurted, glaring savagely in Mary's direction.

Mary laughed and sat down beside her fellow redhead. "Could you be jealous of my relationship with Matt?" She pondered with a sly grin. Mello looked away rejectingly, as if Mary wasn't worth talking to.

"I'll just borrow another controller from someone and we'll all play." Matt reasoned, though only somewhat paying attention.

Near, who'd been pretty much silent, suddenly slid off the edge of the fountain. "Roger's here. I think He wants us."

The other three looked to see that Roger was indeed coming over to them, his fingers fidgeting anxiously. "Oh good, you're all together." He almost collapsed with relief. "L wants to meet you four right away, so come on, don't hold him up now." The four children stood and followed Roger to his office, not at all surprised. After all, they were _The_ Four, the only ones who would come even close to taking L's place. Of course, they already knew which of them would end up taking the title, but however Roger wanted to do things...

When they sauntered into Roger's dark wood-walled office, Watari was standing as still as a dead tree near the far wall, and L was kneeling like a frog on the brown leather chair behind Roger's desk, chewing on his thumb thoughtfully, with an almost creepy smile. He made the peace sign with two fingers. "Hi.I'm L." He announced as the foor came in.

They subconciously organized themselves in order of importance, just to make things easier. Near was first on L's left, followed by Mello, Matt, and Mary on the end, quickly putting her waist length hair in a ponytail. Heavy silence fell on the room as L studied each of the children carefully. He spent an especially long amount of time looking over Near, and why shouldn't he?

Finally, L's dark black eyes came to rest on Mary. "So, what's it like being the only female of the four?" He asked, breaking through the fog of quiet.

"Pretty good," Mary replied casually, smirking. "Considering I'm also the most manly of the lot."

Matt gave her a sidelong look through his goggles and smiled, while Mello glared harshly. L's smile widened. "A sense of humour...that's a good thing to have."

Mary shrugged. "Depends on who you're talking to."

L nodded. "I suppose you would know better than me...but anyway, the reas-"

A loud ring suddenly shook through the room, sounding as if it was coming from a giant telephone somewhere.

"What the _hell _was that?!" Mello demanded, turning his head this way and that. Even the apathetic Near was perturbed.

The ring came again, so loud that the loose objects in the room started shaking a little. Mary was intensely concentrated on something directly in front of her, but nothing was there.

"Hey!" She pronounce, so firm she seemed almost evil. "It's you're phone. Pick it up and answer." The third ring started. "Pick it up!!"

"Hullo?" I said weekly into the phone, rubbing my eyes.

"Hello. Is this Maeglin? Maeglin Wellinghall?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Possibly. And what would be your business with her?"

"Happy twentieth birthday, Mary."

I stole a glance at my alarm clock while turning the lamp on. 3:30. "You know, Near, you could've waited till the sun was up to tell me that."

I heard the clash of toys on the other line. "sorry, it's ten where I am...Anyway, I'm calling to ask you how fast you could get to New York."

"Why?"

"Well, as you probably already know, I created the Special Provision for Kira last month, and we've already found some interesting leads. We need your help following one of these leads."

I sat up in my bed. "You know how much I'd _love _to be killed by Kira, but I just finished a case with the British Interpol and-"

"I already cleared that up. And anyway, isn't Interpol a little boring for your tastes?" I could feel Near smiling on his line.

"Pretty much..." I replied honestly. "But I don't think I can afford to fly to New York right now...I kind of spent most of my money on cds and books."

Chuckles were heard from older men on Near's end. "I've taken care of that too." Near continued after continued after correcting the SPK members. "So will you come?" He sounded like an eager five year old.

I was silent for a while, deep in thought. "I don't know..." I finally began.

"I need you, Mary." Near stated genuinely. "L needs you."

_Bastard. _"Oh, well now I _can't_ say no, can I?...I can leave as soon as tomorrow. Well, technically today."

"Noon tomorrow?"

"You already bought the tickets..." I sighed. "Yeah sure, but who am I meeting at the airport in New york?"

Near asked around hs group for a minute, then got back to me. "His name is Stephen Gevanni, and he's an attractive caucasian male with dark hair and a suit with a red tie. He'll be holding hazelnut flavoured blended coffee when you get off the gate." He described in detail.

"Sweet, free food!" I exclaimed. "Is that all, then? I'd like to try getting more than four hours of sleep, if you don't mind."

"Yes, that's all. Rester is emailing you your boarding pass. Good night." Near repliec.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I hung up.

I turned off the lamp and lay back in my bed, but I couldn't get to sleep , images of the dream Near had interrupted stuck in my head.

I was fourteen then, living at the Wammy's House since I was ten , an orphan since my tenth birthday. September twenty-third had been the first and only time I'd met L. A few months after , the Kira killings started and nobody heard from him until over a year later, when Roger got the message that L and Watari, the founder of Wammy's House, were dead. Mello ran away as soon as he found out, and Near lef soon after to investigate Kira for himself. After that it was just me and Matt, who'd started chain-smoking after Mello ran off, until I was invited to work with the Interpol at seventeen. None of us had any way of contacting each other, and none had tried since then.

At five I finally slid out of bed and into the shower, shampooing the red hair that now stopped short at the nape of my neck. My cell phone sang as soon as I took it off the charger and turned it on, saying "Happy Birthday Tinuviel! You have two new text messages from yesterday, April 1." I didn't recognize either of the numbers, but I could tell by reading the messages who they were from.

"Yo Mary, happy b-day! Wanna play Katamari later?" Said the first one, obviously from Matt. The second one was from Mello, and only read "Happy twentieth, stupid chick."

I grinned to myself. All three of them had gotten a hold of me in one night. And now at least I had Mello and Matt's number, and could talk to them, but not right now.

I printed off my boarding pass and itinerary, which said nothing about a return flight, packed, put some new songs on my mp3 player, grabbed my Lord of The Rings box set, which I read every year on my birthday, and left for breakfast and the airport.

It was already one in the morning, Near's time, when I got off my plane at Albany International Airport in New York. Stephen Gevanni was waiting for me at baggage pick-up, looking exactly Near had described him. An attractive male hotshot in his mid-twenties, clad in a black suit with a light blue shirt and red tie, holding hazelnut flavoured blended coffee.

"So you're Gevanni then, I suppose." I smiled, holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it nervously. "Then you're Maeglin...I already have your luggage." He motioned to the cart behind him, where a suitcase and a duffle bag sat obediently.

I insisted pushing the cart, but he wouldn't have it, and I walked beside him, feeling somehow undervalued. Suddenly I yawned. "I hope Near doesn't expect me to stay up all night talking." I commented as we made our way to the parkade. "I'm bloody exhausted."

"You can sleep in our building tonight, and then Near will explain things tomorrow." Gevanni explained professionally, stuffing my bags in the trunk of a black Porsche.

"I slid into the passenger seat. "How's the fuel effinciency on this thing" Stephen sat down beside me. "Horrible."

"Great." I sighed, leaning my haed on the door as Gevanni pulled out. "It's good to know Near cares about the environment."

"Yeah, he's like that." Stephen added, but I had already fallen asleep.

**Yeah, in Chapter 2, Maeglin finds out what exactly Near wants her to do, which happens to involve going to Japan and risking her life, as can be expected.**

**Don't forget to review and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Chappy 2 of Tinuviel! I'm so proud I managed to get this done considering how busy I am, but my dad got an Eeepc, so I typed this up on that, which is convenient. But about the fic...Gevanni is cool! Writing this has made me realize just how uber-spiffy he is. So yeah. I'm really afraid of the future chapters. There going to involve a lot of work and research, but hopefully it'll be worth it...

_Disclaimer: _Just so you know, I don't own Death Note, or even Starbucks. I work at Tim Horton's, but I don't think that counts for anything...

Daughter Of Twilight

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my grey eyes, groggy from jet lag and the long sleep I'd just had. I was lying on my stomach in a large room absolutely covered in toys and junk. It was even all over the messy bed I was lying on. My bags were on a somewhat clear spot on the floor.

Suddenly, I realized someone was knocking on the door. "Ms. Wellinghall? Can I come in?" Asked a strong female voice on the other side.

"Uhh..." I started, attempting to organize a thought. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I lifted myself up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

The large metal door opened, and a tall blond woman, somewhere in her early thirties, strode in. "Hi, I'm Halle Lidner. I work with Near."

I held up a hand in greeting. "Yo...so where am I?"

"Well, I can't disclose the actual address..."

_Obviously._

"But basically, we're in the SPK building, in downtown New York."

"Right." Inodded.

Lidner opened the door again. "Anyway, if you're ready, Near would like to explain things."

I hopped off the bed and grabbed a bag. "Can I have a shower first?"

"Yes, of course. I'll show you where it is."

I followed Halle out of the cluttered room and out in the hallway of what was obviously some kind of office building. Just down the right side of the hall, Lidner opened the door to a small bathroom with a stand-up shower in the corner.

"Is there anything else you need?" Halle asked.

I gave her a been-up-for-about-ten-minutes sort of thumbs-up. "No, I'm all good'ere."

"Okay. I'll be outside when you've finished."

Half and hour later, I came out, freshly showered and dressed in a Naruto t-shirt and jeans, and we went up three floors to the top. Down a hallway, to a left, and then another left loomed a large steel door. If anybody wanted to break in, they'd at least need an elephant and a lot of rope.

Or something like that.

Anyway, Halle swiped her card through the machine on the wall beside the impenetrable gate, and then pushed it inwards. The first ten or so feet of the enormous room were pretty much bare, except for the occasional toy robot or Lego peice. It ended with a wall of probably bulletproof glass on the far side, with a single gap for a pair of security scanners, like the ones in department stores.

Once you were over the airport security-like threshold, you were left to gape at Near's rich-bitch-apartment-sized office. Walls had been built to divide the several different areas for every part of Near's invesigating needs. Straight in front of the scanners, however, was a small 'room', the walls of which were clothed in screens and moniters. At waist level you were surrounded by hard drives, keyboards, digital recorders, and other peices of hardware I couldn't even recognize.

And I had thought I was in touch with modern technology.

Near was sitting on a bland office chair, one knee pressed against his chest, and the other hanging down to the floor. He was performing his trademark habit of twirling a lock of hair with his index and middle fingers. Stephen Gevanni and another guy, a heavy-built, suit-wearing man close to Halle's age were standing behind him. I could see several other men, mostly middle-aged, in the other makeshift rooms.

Near saw me, and a simply horrifying smile beamed from his pale face. He reminded me of some emo clown, not that I'd ever seen one before. "Mary! You've changed!!"

I smiled back nervously from the strip of bare floor. "You...'aven't changed at all, actually."

As if it was possible, Near's smile grew wider. He told the heavy guy, whose name was apparently 'Rester', to turn off the security scanners, and then told me to 'come in', as he put it.

As soon as Halle and I were within arms reach of him, he hopped off his chair and suddenly his plain pajama-covered arms were wrapped around my waist. Even though I was only a year older than him, he was almost a head shorter than me, and I was only about 5'7'.

I figured it was the lack of protein.

"I'm surprised you didn't blindfold me or take my cellphone or all those." I commented, trying to get ignore the fact that Near, of all people, had me in an embrace.

To my extreme relief, he let go and went back to his chair. "I'm about ninety-six percent sure you won't let out any confidential information."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, based on your behavioral habits and personality type, you don't possess enough emotional morale to care about telling anyone. You don't see keeping secrets as a job."

I winced. Something told me that was dangerously close to the truth.

"Having said that, if somebody else slipped up, you would more than likely not bother to make an excuse or try and cover it up. But I'm willing to take that risk, especially since we're opposed with Kira."

"Speaking of Kira..." I interjected, not at all enjoying Near's explanation of my scarily immoral nature. "What exactly did you want me to do?"

Gevanni bit his lip, which told me I wasn't going to love what I was about to hear. Near didn't look worried in the least. "I would like to send you to Japan to help the Japanese Task Force working on the Kira case. They've been doing a horrible job since L died. I also need you to keep an eye on one of the members."

"Why the one member?" I asked before I could put any logical thinking in.

"I have reason to believe he is Kira. In saying that, you'd have to go there under a false name. If he is Kira, he'll probably try to kill you, so you could quite probably die." Near continued.

"Oh, well that's what I love to 'ere." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, it's completely up to you." Near went on. "If you don't want to do it, you can go back to London and I'll find someone else."

And the eyes were rolling again. "That's bullshit and everyone here knows it." I stated, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Near grinned a very malevolent grin. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. Maybe not 'That's bullshit', perhaps 'That's a lie. You need me.' "

"So, will you do it for me?" He looked at me with childish hope welling in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not your type..."

"Huh?"

I shook my head slightly in pity.

"I'll do it. But can I get some more info?"

"Hm, right." Near said blankly, shifting himself over to a large desk attached to the right wall. He motioned for me to follow. I sauntered over, hands in my pocket, and glanced over the mess of papers. From this 'pile', Near slid out a few peices of paper that were stapled together. On these were the faces of seven different japanese men and their information.

Near handed the papers to me. "Obviously, since L died, the task force had to find a replacement. He is on those pages. I want you to go over these carefully, and then tell me which one you think is the new L."

"How did you get all of this?" I asked, taking the sheets.

"The director of the NPC." He replied plainly.

I nodded and went to going over the task force members. I raised an eyebrow once my eyes fell on Touta Matsuda. "This guys pretty young for the NPC...and cute."

If Near had had glasses, the look he gave me would've been perfect. "He has a girlfriend. Her name is Sera Nakamura."

"The bounty hunter?"

Near nodded. "Yes. I went shopping with her once. She's a lot like you. But, if you could keep going please..."

The last one on the list came as a surprise. He was younger than Matsuda, around the same age as me, and had red hair that was strange for his heritage. He had a smug look on his face, with I suppose came with his high grades.

"Yagami...Raito..." I recited off the page, taking a second to remember how to use the 'Flap R' that only existed in japanese dialogue. I had taught myself the language out of boredom during my time in the Wammy's House. "He's related to Yagami Soichiro, that I looked at earlier...?"

"Yes. His son." Near replied, smiling knowingly.

I pressed my lips tightly together and fell into deep thought. Three minutes went by, Near smiling at me eagerly, and the rest of the Provision looking at the both of us. Finally, I opened my mouth to speak.

"...Light Yagami...it's him, right?"

Near beamed. "Please, explain."

I glared at him, then sighed and began. "He's probably the smartest one there, and he's around L's age, so they probably ended up being something like friends."

"I see." Near nodded.

"I'm guessing this is the guy you want me to watch?"

"Yes. He's about to become an official member of the NPC, but he's worked with them on several cases, and has been helping the task force since mid 2004."

I nodded in understanding. "So why am I watching him?"

"Because I also have reason to believe that the new L is Kira. Their case hasn't gone anywhere since L died, and everyone that's been sent to help them has died mysteriously, usually soon after their arrival. Of course, this is all speculation; I have no real evidence to back this up. That is part of the reason I'm sending you there. Once we have enough evidence to say, without a doubt, that Light Yagami, L, is Kira, I'll need your help in taking him down."

"Oh, is that all?" I commented dryly.

"Um, yes. That's it." He replied, ignoring the existence of sarcasm. "So you'll help me?"

I sighed deeply, trying to decide if I was willing to pretty much commit suicide. "What 'ave I got to lose, hm?"

Near gave me a serious look.

"Don't answer that." I finished quickly. "When do I leave?"

The look of concern passed over Near's face. "Not quite yet. I'm still waiting for the right moment to contact the task force. We might be waiting for as long as a few months.

Everybody on the floor struggled to contain their emotions. "What will Ms. Wellinghall and the rest of us do until then?" Gevanni asked with just the slightest tone of irritation.

"Prepare. Maybe someone can show Mary around the city." Near replied, glancing at me and then Gevanni.

I took a deep breath. "Near...you suck."

I turned on a heel and strode out of the room and turned on my mp3 player, deciding I could probably find a Starbucks by myself.

Hey, Mary, d'yah think you could grab me a frappacino??

Suu...by the way, Matsuda's girlfriend, Sera Nakamura, is from another Death Note fic series I've written. It's kind of like this one except more random...oh, and Light dies, like, right away. Yeah, I don't really like him much...checking rooms for hidden rabid fangirls

Gonna start working on the next chapter right away, so please be patient (I say to the i think one person whose actually reads this thing...)

Doumo Oyasumi!


End file.
